Digital cameras are now widely used in acquiring mug shots and other photographic evidence. The digitally formatted images that these systems provide can easily be transferred between local law enforcement offices or to centralized mug shot databases. To allow for uniform lineups and to improve results of automatic facial recognition processing, uniform standards for a mug shots have been developed. In the US, the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) has developed a set of best practices recommendations for the capture of mug shots, and version 2.0 of these recommendations is herein incorporated by reference.